


Shooting Star

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [20]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Gen, No actual violence, Shooting Star events, Spoilers for Season 4 of Glee, Talk of Violence and Guns in schools, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Blaine and Tony deal with the events of Shooting Star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is one of the most requested storylines I have gotten to date. It took me so long to do because I gave it a great deal of thought before I decided to it take on. Partially because there are several excellent Blaine Stark stories out there already written with a spin on this episode but also because I didn’t want anyone to think that I am treating the subject of violence in schools lightly. For the record… I’m not. I do however make several sarcastic cracks throughout the story and end on a joke/sarcastic comment as I have chosen to do for all my stories. That’s something that drew me into this particular fandom in the first place and that I set out for myself to do when I started turning this into a series. The only story I haven’t done it in was my very first one. After much debate, I felt that I needed to stay true to my writing by continuing to do so. I do know first hand what it is like to be in a real lockdown (although admittedly not to this extent) and realize that it is traumatic and horrible experience to have to witness and go through. There is no actual violence in this story, instead the focus is more on the after then the during if that helps anyone at all. If you are at all unsure about proceeding with reading this, I completely understand. That’s why I am warning you now to give you a chance to turn away, I hope you will join me back for my next story instead. 
> 
> Warnings: Talk of Violence and Guns in schools, Spoilers for Season 4 of Glee.

 

***

 

Blaine sat huddled leaning against the leg of the piano, hugging his knees to his body trying not to panic.

He knew after the whole world had found out that Tony Stark had two sons one day someone would eventually show up at his school with guns to find him.

He had kind of hoped however that they wouldn’t.  

When he transferred to the public school from Dalton with its little to no security no one believed he would be safe there. Yet except for some typical and not so typical High School experiences so far no one had tried anything within the school.  Not that there hadn’t been a lot of other times he had not been so lucky and had been taken with the intention of being used to get to his father. Nevertheless, those had happened outside of the school and therefore Blaine wasn’t counting them.

He had made it so close to the end of High School that he let himself believe for a little while that he would make it through without anyone finding him there. Rather proud at the fact that no one had touched him at McKinley despite everyone’s concerns he had been looking forward to saying I told you so. Now here he was just months away from graduation and they were in a lockdown after what sounded like two gunshots had gone off somewhere in the school.

It figured.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to reassure himself that just because there were gunshots does not necessarily mean that someone was there to kidnap him.

Does it?

In fact, they might not have even been gunshots. Could have been a car backfiring… Or the shop class dropping something metal… Or someone smashing something against the lockers… Or… Or… anything really.

The teenager knew he was grasping at straws but looking around him at the scared faces of his friends he decided to voice that question anyway.

“Are we even sure those are gunshots?” He asked but was quickly shushed by Coach Beiste and Mr. Schuester.

Blaine shrank back in on himself and fought to keep in the whimper that was threatening to come out of his mouth.  If there really was someone here looking for him Blaine had just put the entire Glee club in danger.

Listening quietly to the metronome tick back in forth in a slow rhythm made the tension in the room so much worse.  He of course was the one that had knocked the stupid thing over in his attempt to move the piano and create cover for Artie and himself but he wished now that he had taken the time to stop and pick it up again.  The incessant ticking was grating on his already frazzled nerves and barely a minute or two had gone by.

“Guys. Hey guys. Start texting, tweeting, let everyone know what’s going on but don’t tell them where we are. Shooters have smart phones too.” Mr. Schuester said coming over to whisper at all of them. The teacher added several other words Blaine barely heard through the panic in his own head.  Vaguely though he knew that the words were meant to be comforting but ultimately weren’t. 

Looking around again at his friends he watched them all as they pulled out their cell phones and started frantically typing messages. Pulling out his own phone Blaine started typing a quick message to his mom.  He knew that she was in meetings all day and wasn’t likely to see the message until later so he put very little thought into what it said before pushing send.  For now, he wasn’t going to worry about it causing her any panic until later. 

But what should he tell his Dad? There was no proof yet that there was in fact anyone here for him.  

Just the overwhelming sense of dread.

Minutes had barely past since the gunshots went off but Blaine knew he should text his Dad sooner rather than later. Tony was in New York this week on business and could probably get here in no time to help. But would he get here fast enough to stop what was likely going to happen anyway?

The Iron Man suit was fast, but probably not that fast.

His thoughts were interrupted by the terrifying sound of running footsteps in the hallway getting closer and closer to the Choir room. 

Shrinking further into himself trying to be as small as possible Blaine couldn’t stop the startled jump at the loud sound of the door knob to the room being jiggled violently. The foot steps took up again a fraction of a second later only for the person to stop and try the other door making the singer jump once more. 

Blaine just closed his eyes tighter hugging his knees waiting.

Barely breathing he listened for a heartbeat expecting someone to kick in the door before the footsteps ran off further down the hall. There was a loud banging noise from somewhere outside that makes someone in the room cry out softly in surprise and fear. 

When it becomes clear that no one is about to break into the room screaming and brandishing guns he blinks open his eyes and stares at his phone for a moment.  Dimly he can hear Sam pleading with the teachers to let him go get Brittany from the washrooms and he snaps his head up realizing in horror that Tina is somewhere else in the school as well.

Looking back to his phone, Blaine opens the newly installed link to Jarvis his father had put on his phone a couple weeks ago, after the disastrous outing in the Supermarket with Clint. He knows if he sends a message through Jarvis as an emergency text the AI will immediately interrupt whatever Tony was doing at that moment.

 _“Jarvis please send an emergency message to Dad.  I have a situation here.”_ Blaine typed in a rush before pushing send.  _“Text only.”_ He adds quickly knowing they can’t risk a phone call while hiding.

Waiting anxiously for his father to respond Blaine wraps his arms around his head resting his forehead on his bent knees. There had been no more gunshots as far as they could hear since the first two but that doesn’t mean that the danger had passed, but he couldn’t help but hope that it was at least a good sign.

Blaine listened to the hushed conversations of all his friends around him panicking as he sat still wishing he hadn’t put them in this situation.  Honestly, he was a little surprised that no one was yelling and blaming this on him yet.  The whole world knew who his father was now, it would make sense that whatever was happening was because of him.  He paled and whimpered a little at the thought of what could happen should someone force their way into the room full of his friends looking for him.

Swallowing hard he decided immediately that if the gunmen came into the room looking for him he would just turn himself over right away to try and keep his friends safe. End of Story.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed back with an incoming message.  Even on vibrate the sound seemed to echo through the room and startled him out of his thoughts.

 _“Blaine? What’s going on? Why the emergency contact?”_ Tony had typed.  He could almost hear the frantic voice of his father through the message.

_“Two shots fired at the school, nothing since.  We’re on lockdown but don’t know what’s going on.”_

_“Are you hurt?”_

_“No.”_

_“Anyone else hurt?”_

_“No. I don’t know. Not where we are. Just very scared.”_

_“Ok. Anywhere for you to hide?”_

_“In the choir room.  Hiding under the piano right now.”_

_“That’s the best you can do?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I’m on my way Kiddo. Hang tight. Taking the suit. I’ll be there in less than an hour.”_

_“Hurry.”_

As he typed his final message to his dad Sam lost it screaming and crying trying to get out to Brittany.  Blaine made to grab for him as he stood up but missed.  As his best friend was restrained by the teachers in an effort to keep everyone safe Blaine finally lost his battle against the tears that had been threatening to overwhelm him. 

He buried his face back into his knees to wait.

 

***

 

Tony arrived moments after the all clear was given.

The police unable to find any evidence or a suspect had released the school from its lockdown and after several moments of relieved hugs and encouraging words to each other the High School Population of McKinley started emptying out of the school the day clearly done even though it was barely lunch time.

In typical Tony Stark fashion, he arrived in a spectacular entrance that Blaine knew he would be hearing about for the rest of his time at the school. 

Just as the teenager hit the front lawn of the school Iron Man landed dramatically in the middle of the throng of High School students and worried parents.  Straightening up out of his signature crouch the man looked around until he had spotted his son near the steps of the school surrounded by his friends.  In several quick strides, Tony was at Blaine’s side grabbing him around the waste with one arm then shooting back up into the sky and away forcing the singer to scramble and grab a hold around the neck of the suit.

“I’ve got you Kiddo.” His dad said simply by way of explanation and Blaine just nodded letting his Dad take the lead as he watched the amazed faces on the crowd of people below get smaller and smaller.

What a day.

Blaine was surprised however when the man bi-passed his house and continued onto New York landing the two of them on the balcony of the tower about 45 minutes later.  Blaine let go of his father and stood on very shaky legs as he waited for the Iron Man suit to be stripped off.  He had of course flown with his Dad in the suit before but the long high speed flight coupled with the traumatic event from early left him somewhat weak in the knees and unsteady. Everything seemed just a little bit fuzzy.

A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him and he turned from watching his dad to look behind him finding Pepper standing there looking at him with a concerned face.

“You’re Dad just ran off out of here muttering your name without saying anything else.  I saw on the news a few minutes later what was happening.  Are you ok?” She said reaching out putting one hand on his cheek, the other smoothing over his forehead before bringing both her hands to cup his face for a moment.  He had grown to think of Pepper almost as a second mother to him and leaned into the comforting touch ever so slightly.

“Yeah.” Blaine said nodding a little as she searched his face for something.  She smiled and lowered her hands after a few seconds before they both turned back to Tony who was now stripped of the armor and walking rapidly towards them.

“Tony Stark if you run off saying something is wrong with Blaine without telling me what again I will kill you.  I was worried sick!” Pepper scolded.

“Sorry Pep. No time to waste.” Tony said unapologetically.

“You could have at least had Jarvis tell me so I didn’t have to find out from the news.”

“You’re right I’m sorry.” Tony said still not sounding very remorseful before looking closely at Blaine. He narrowed his eyes somewhat noticing that his son was swaying on the spot slightly. “Come on Kiddo. I think we better find you a place to sit before you collapse.”

“I’m fine.” Blaine said but blinked in surprise as he swayed off balance in the next second.

“Sure, you are.  If by fine you mean one strong wind will knock you flat on your butt.” Tony said wrapping an arm around his son’s waste to support him as he lead them inside to the sofa.

“Not funny.” Blaine replied, frowning as he realized his voice sounded far away in his own ears for some reason.

“It was hilarious.” Tony answered sarcastically settling him down on the sofa cushions. “Hey Pepper? Can you go see if Bruce is still in his lab? I’d like him to look at Blaine. And then get the Principal of that school on the phone.  I’d like to have a chat.”

“Of course.” The red head nodded before swiftly walking away.

“I don’t need Bruce to look at me Dad. Besides not that kind of Doctor remember?”

“He knows enough to help with this.  I think you are in shock.” Tony said concerned.

“No, I’m not.” Blaine said slurring his words a little and watching as his dad just raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s let him decide, shall we?”

Blaine just huffed and leaned back against the couch closing his eyes feeling overwhelmingly tired all the sudden.

 

***

 

He startled awake sometime later to find it dark outside the windows and that someone had eased him down so that he was laying spread out on the couch. A blanket had been tossed over him at some point too.  Blinking as he looked around he sat up to see his father sitting in the chair closest to him staring at him while holding his tablet and Bruce sitting on a chair across the way looking at him over his glasses a book in his hand.

“So you weren’t in shock huh?” Tony asked mockingly with a concerned smile.

“Ok maybe a little shocky after all.” Blaine admitted. “Where is everyone else?”

“This is everyone. Well except Pepper, she went to bed a while ago after dealing with your mother for me. She was screaming something about how I shouldn’t have brought you to New York.  Thor is in Asgard… at least we think he is. Steve and Natasha are on some assignment in Washington and Clint is off grid wherever he goes when he isn’t Avenging or spying.”

“Right.” Blaine said nodding. “So… Uh… Mom was mad was she?”

“Yup.” Tony said serenely making Blaine chuckle. “She isn’t to happy with you either Kiddo.  Apparently, a text saying ‘shots fired, I’m fine’ then nothing else for hours isn’t enough reassurance for your mother.”

“Oh.” Blaine said with a wince. “In my defense, I was in shock.” They both turned to look at Bruce as the man let out a snort of laughter.

“You are so much like your father sometimes Blaine.  Its scary.” The scientist said with a small smile standing up. “I think he is fine now Tony. I’m going to head to bed if you need me.  I’m glad you’re safe Blaine.  Scared us all for a while there.”

Bruce squeezed his shoulder as he passed by the couch then gave a little wave as he got on the elevators leaving the two men alone.

“Sooo… I should probably be getting back home?  School tomorrow and all.” Blaine said tentatively after several long moments of silence.

“Nuh uh. Nope. You aren’t going back there.” Tony said shaking his head.

“What? I have to go back to school.” Blaine said confused.

“Not that one. I’m going to talk Pam in the morning about transferring you to a school out here.  You’re planning on coming here shortly anyway and when I’m not in town, usually another Avenger is and if not then SHEILD can keep an eye on you.”

“I’m not transferring out here my Senior year of High School Dad! My friends are there, the glee club.  I can’t just leave.” Blaine said outraged.

“Kurt’s here.” Tony pointed out.

“You know that Kurt and I are broken up Dad and as much as it pains me to say it that isn’t likely changing anytime soon!”

“That school isn’t safe for you or your friends anymore Blaine if people are going to start attacking it to get to me through you.” Tony said seriously.

“They don’t even know who did it Dad! It might not have been someone coming for me. We don’t know that.” Blaine said swallowing deep.  He had been trying hard to convince himself of that since the moment the gun shots went off.  “There has never been a problem at this school before. You can’t go off the deep end because of one isolated incident.”

“Blaine, you of all people should know that all it takes is one isolated incident to change everything.” Tony said sighing.

“That dance was a long time ago Dad…” Blaine said exasperated.

“That dance isn’t the only incident I am thinking of Blaine.” Tony mimicked back in the same exasperated tone.

They stared hard at each other for several long minutes neither one wanting to back down.

“I’m not leaving my friends. They need me.” Blaine said at last in a small voice.

“We’ve as the saying goes been down this proverbial rabbit hole before.” Tony said with a sigh before continuing. “That’s very noble Blaine and I can sympathize with wanting to be that person but that is not your responsibility and you are however mine.”

“So, me coming to live in New York and having random SHEILD agents watching me when you aren’t around is better than finishing high school with my friends and living with mom?”

“Maybe not but if you were me Blaine what would you do?” Tony challenged crossing his arms.

“I’d respect and trust my son’s decisions like I have always done.” Blaine answered at once.

“Cheeky.” Tony said after a few moments. “But well played.”

“Besides we both know I will just transfer myself right back there again the minute I get a chance.  I’ve done it before after all.” Blaine said with a hint of a smile sensing he had won.

“Bruce is right. It is scary how much you are like me sometimes.” Tony said shaking his head trying to hide a smile.

“Learned from the best.” Blaine joked making Tony snort with laughter.

“Alright Kiddo. You win. I’ll take you back in the morning.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“But I’m still going to call that principal and have a chat about security.” Tony said pointing at him.

“Just don’t start anything crazy.  I’m only there for a few more months and the general population of McKinley don’t need the extreme super hero security measures.” Blaine said sarcastically.

“After what happened today I think all schools could probably use a little extra security.” The genius argued.

“Probably.” Blaine agreed. “Thank you for coming today.”

“Didn’t I tell you I always will?” Tony said looking Blaine directly in the eyes.

“Yes.” Blaine answered simply and his Dad nodded in acknowledgment.

“So, are you going to explain the Cheerleading get up to me or are we just pretending you aren’t decked out like a candy cane?”


End file.
